The Shamy Disintegration
by surfingtimelawd
Summary: My alternative take on what happens after Ramona kisses Sheldon. Amy and Sheldon are alone, and it isn't going as well as they thought. They can endanger the state of their relationship, but can they fix it?


**Sheldons POV**

Ramona Nowitzki leaned in to kiss Sheldon. It was all so quick. Sheldon barely had enough time to react. But suddenly, everything around him changed. Ramona had turned into Amy. Sheldon couldn't believe it, he hoped it was all a dream, that Amy never left for Princeton and that Ramona had never returned.

Sheldon ended the kiss and stood up, he observed Amy, up and down. It was definitely her. Sheldon smiled at his girlfriend, a burst of energy surged within him, he leaned in to kiss her again. The kiss felt like Amy, but there was something wrong about it. Sheldon put his hands on her waist, as she put her hands on his shoulder. He closed his eyes, allowing himself to get lost in the moment.

Suddenly, however, the moment was destroyed. Leonard, Howard and Koothrapali had entered the room. "What are you doing!" shouted Leonard.

Sheldon and "Amy" ended the kiss and turned to their friends. "That's a bit rude, to barge in here while I'm sharing a moment with my girlfriend" said Sheldon.

"Your girlfriend?!" yelled Leonard, in even more shock. "Leonard, leave them alone. We always knew Sheldon would do something like this" said Howard as if this were all normal.

"I'm just kissing my girlfriend, I don't see the issue here" said Sheldon and turned to his "girlfriend". But it wasn't Amy this time, it was Ramona. Sheldon realised that he had allowed himself to a lower standard of observation, he had just betrayed the trust of his girlfriend.

"What are you doing here?" Sheldon asked Ramona. Everyone looked at Sheldon quizzically. However, Leonard stepped up. "Ramona could you please give us a moment with Sheldon?" he asked nicely.

Ramona left without saying a word, Leonard closed the door and paced towards Sheldon angirly. It was the first time Sheldon thought of Leonard as menacing.

"Are you crazy?!" he yelled. Sheldon looked completely confused. "He's not crazy, he's just horny" Howard chimed in, making Raj chuckle.

"Alright! I know I made a mistake. Could you people please leave me alone?" said Sheldon. He sat down in his office chair, waiting for them to leave. Eventually, they did. He turned around and looked out his window. He had become the thing he never wanted to become. A monster, a cheater, a traitor. Those adjectives weren't enough to calm Sheldon down, the mistake he had just done.

The ringtone of an incoming Skype call interrupted his thoughts, he turned back around to his computer. It was Amy, of course it was her.

Sheldon accepted the call. "Hey" said Amy. Her buggy voice just made Sheldon feel worse. "Hello" said Sheldon, trying to let out a neutral tone.

"How are you?" asked Amy.

"I am alright" replied Sheldon. He was in fact, truly angry with himself.

"Really?" asked Amy.

"You don't need to doubt my emotions, I am fine. I'm sorry, but I need to go" He replied and quickly ended the call, not even giving Amy a chance to say goodbye.

Later that day Sheldon came home to find all of his friends sitting around the table eating Chinese food. Normally this kind of gathering would be normal in Penny & Leonards apartment.

"Excuse me, what are you people doing here?" asked Sheldon.

"We like to eat here and mess your apartment up without you knowing" Penny joked. Sheldon looked unimpressed as he sat down in his spot.

"We're moving a few things around in our apartment, it's a mess, so we decided to eat here" Penny explained.

"This is a violation of social etiquette" said Sheldon while grabbing a box of Kung Pao chicken with chopsticks, everyone rolled their eyes and ignored his remark.

He expected an angry glare from the boys, because of earlier today, but there was nothing. They acted completely normal.

Bernadette turned to Penny. "Have you heard from Amy?" she asked.

Penny nodded. "Yeah she's having fun, I think we all know why" Penny pointed at Sheldon making everyone laugh.

The laughter snapped Sheldon back to reality. "It's not funny" he replied.

"So Sheldon, how is life without Amy?" asked Bernadette.

"I don't understand. You're making the assumption that my life somehow changes without Amy in it yes?" asked Sheldon.

Bernadette rolled her eyes. "Nevermind Sheldon".

"Well, to answer your question.. Meh. It's alright" said Sheldon as he grabbed a bite of his food.

"What if Amy gets it on with another dude.. you know, someone who isn't scared of everything?" asked Penny.

"Oh I think Amy should be the one worried about Sheldon" said Howard. Leonard elbowed Wolowitz to get him to stop, and Sheldon gave him an angry glare.

"Why do you say that?" asked Bernadette.

"No reason. I'm just mocking him" said Howard.

 **Amy's POV**

Amy woke up alone, again. By the second time she woke up alone she started missing the feeling of missing Sheldon. It felt nice to sleep alone, without Sheldons constant movements throughout the night. After a morning of showering, putting on makeup, brushing her teeth and eating breakfast she was finally on her way to the Hogwarts-looking campus.

Princeton was the foremost school in the USA, and Amy felt proud to be there. She walked up the stairs and walked across the old hallway that eventually led to her office. She opened the door, and sat in an office chair across from her desk in his own desk was someone she had never seen before. He was taller than Sheldon, and much more handsome. His hair was a golden buzzcut, and his smile was intoxicatingly beautiful.

"Hmmm" Amy let out a weird sound. She put her hand on her neck and cleared her throat. The man stood up, he was towering over her.

"Hello, I'm Victor" he said. He extended his hand, and with some difficulty, Amy extened her hand out too and shook it.

"Excuse me but who are you?" she asked. Trying not to seem rude.

"I'm here for a summer research fellowship" said Victor.

"Oh. Nice to meet you. I'm Amy, that's why I'm here too" said Amy.

Sheldon's earlier words echoed in her head, _"If you find yourself working with a male scientist, who's as smart as me, as tall as me, and has hair like Thor, well, then, I want you step away from the situation and call me immediately"._

She chose to ignore those words, yes Victor was handsome, and yes, she was attracted to him, but she still loved Sheldon dearly.

"Okay well cool. I'm sorry for occupying your office. Well, the principal said that I would share it with another scientist, but I didn't know he meant someone as beautiful as you" said Victor.

"Oh.. thank you" said Amy. It was hard not to be flattered, she tried not to succumb to his insane good looks, and his somewhat cheesy charm and wit. She sat down in her chair and started working.

An hour had gone and Victor tapped on her shoulder. "It's lunchtime. Would you mind eating with me today, I'd rather not eat alone".

"Of course. I'm just going to Skype my boyfriend first" said Amy.

Victor grabbed his bag. "Oh.. okay. I'll wait outside". He opened the door and closed it.

Amy called up Sheldon on Skype, he accepted the call immidieatly.

"Hey" said Amy. The computer was bugging and it made her voice sound very off. She thought nothing of it and continued with the conversation.

"Hello" said Sheldon.

"How are you?" asked Amy.

"I am alright" He replied. Amy recognized that he was actually a bit off. His voice sounded forced, as if it wasn't his real voice, as if he was hiding pain behind it.

Amy knew there was something wrong, this was her boyfriend of many years. She knew him almost as well as she knew herself.

"Really?" asked Amy. Maybe hoping for an explanation.

"You don't need to doubt my emotions, I am fine. I'm sorry, but I need to go" He replied and quickly ended the call. Amy didn't even have a chance to reply before the call ended. Just as quickly as it had started.

Amy had asked Penny to look out for Sheldon, and if there was something wrong with him, she would report it to Amy. Amy remembered Victor, she closed the laptop, grabbed her bag and walked out of her office.

"Alright. Let's go" said Amy.

They made their way to the cafeteria of the campus. Amy on their way had guided him to where everything was located. How her friend, Leonard had been educated there. They entered the cafeteria, a large dining room where young hopeful students sat and ate their lousy school food. Amy recognized herself in a brown haired girl sitting alone at the table next to the windows. She looked away and saw a tall, lanky boy with brown hair and a nerdy vibe to him, that was Sheldon. Amy pinned a plan in her mind to make those two meet, somehow, to start a love story as painfully romantic and odd as Amy had started with her boyfriend back in Pasadena.

Victor pointed to a table by the walls, the two walked over to the empty table. Amy sat down first, and Victor sat in front of her. She had picked egg noodles, juice and a turkey sandwich, and Victor had picked the exact same thing.

"So you have a boyfriend?" asked Victor as soon as they sat down.

"Uh yeah. Sheldon Cooper" said Amy.

Victor's eyes opened, the same eyes Dave Gibbs had, he was obsessed with Sheldon. Amy hoped Victor wasn't the same, that if she dated Victor, he wouldn't be more attracted to Sheldon than to her.

Amy suddenly stopped eating for a second, she realised what she just thought about. Dating Victor. Without guilt, it came to her mind. As if she were exhausted with Sheldon, romantically. She tried to stop thinking about the man in front of her, but it was too difficult.

"I've heard of him. I don't really like him. I attended a Richard Dawkins lecture with him, and he was incredibly rude to a creationist, made the poor guy cry" said Victor.

"I heard about that. Don't be a creationist or my boyfriend will shame you" said Amy.

Victor laughed and Amy's hopes went up again, it was just a random feeling of hope that maybe Victor was available to date. But no, she reminded herself that this was purely platonic. She loved Sheldon, she loved Sheldon, she loved Sheldon. She didn't want to be attracted to Victor. She thought this alone for herself on a loop.

"Does he really have an IQ of 187?" asked Victor. Amy nodded. "Yes".

"I have an IQ of 194" said Victor, almost seeming boastful. "But I dumb myself down on a daily basis, I don't want to seem like an ass, you know" said Victor.

Amy nodded as if she related to everything he was talking about, like she had to dumb it down everyday to mask her true intelligence. That was not true, not at all.

"Finally someone I can have an intelligent conversation with" she said, trying to impress him.

"I'm still dumbing it down, can you handle the full IQ?" said Victor. Normally this would be douchy, but Victor was being humble about it. Instead he turned something douchy to something cute.

Amy started twirling her hair, she crossed her legs like Victor. She suddenly realised something, the thing she didn't want, had come. She was attracted to Victor. She couldn't help it, her mind kept playing flashes of images of her and Victor laying on the bed, kissing. She almost forgot Sheldon existed as she thought about Victor. She suddenly realised coming to Princeton was a huge mistake.

 **Alright, so this fanfic happens right after the last episode, and entertains the idea of Shamy cheating on eachother. The characters will be OOC in some chapters, but I'm doing my best. Amy's POV and Sheldon's POV will always occur during the same day.**


End file.
